Por que no estas aqui?
by Yami RosenkreuZ
Summary: Por la cualpa de los dichosos amigos de su amado...lo pierde...::*Seto x Yami:: -ONE-SHOT-


POR QUE NO ESTAS AQUI?

POR:

YAMI ROSENKREUZ

Seto x Yami

Disclaimer: yugioh ni sus personajes me pertenecen fin

One-short

No puedo creer que haya ocurrido esto, nosotros nos amábamos mutuamente había mucho cariño…no importaba que nos peleáramos ya que en ese mismo instante nos contentábamos y el me regalaba uno de sus dulces besos en forma d disculpa.

El en cualquier momento me regalaba una de sus dulces y tiernas sonrisas que siempre me levantaba los ánimos, pero sus condenados amigos nos querían separar, por que dizque los del mismo sexo no se podían enamorar; puras estupideces de una manada de homo fóbicos sin cerebro, por que mejor no se pudren esos malditos…

En fin, un día como cualquiera en el cual no quise ir a trabajar ya que llovía como si el cielo se fuera a quebrar; sonó el timbre y yo me dispuse a abrir la puerta ya que estaba desocupado.Quede petrificado: mi dulce ángel estaba parado frente mió empapado por completo y para variar llorando con mucha tristeza, yo lo tome de un jalón y lo abrace fuertemente mientras el seguía llorando amargamente.

Yo no compendia por que estaba con este clima fuera de su casa, observe mejor mi vista y no te que mi dulce ángel tenia dos maletas con todas sus pertenencias; tome en mis manos su pequeño y deli-kdo rostro y lo mire a los ojos, y el entendió que quería una explicación, se limpio los ojos y comenzó a hablar:

-"Tuve una pelea con mi hikari y sus amigos así que mi luz me hecho de la casa…snif…snif"- dijo mí ángel entre sollozos aferandose mas a mi cuerpo…

-"No te preocupes, los mas importante es que estas bien y estas a mi lado"- dije acariciándole su rostro para tranquilizarlo y el esbozo una sonrisa; como adoro sus sonrisas…

Adoro verlo feliz y con su actitud positiva y dulce, pero también me parte el alma verlo triste por sus estupidos amigos; que siempre andaban profetizando sobre la amistad y ahora donde quedo toda esa carreta, cuando mi ángel necesitaba mas que todo su apoyo y cariño, nun-k se la brindaron desde que éramos amantes…

Lo cargue en mis brazos para dirigirme a mi cuarto- lógicamente no le iba a dar uno aparte- al llegar a nuestro destino lo deposite en mi cama para ir rápidamente por su maletas, al regresar a mi alcoba el tomo la maleta mas pequeña y saco una cajita musical azul oscura parecida a la que yo le regale; claro que la que yo le di era negra cuando nos declaramos amor eterno sin importarnos nada; al tomar la cajita musical el me dijo:

-"Feliz aniversario amor mió"- dijo muy contento dándome un beso suave pero yo me aferre mas a el y volví el beso mas salvaje sacándole gemidos de placer a mi ángel…

El no dijo nada solo sonrió; y dejando que yo le cambiara de ropa para que no se enfermara…Habían pasado siete meses desde que el vivía conmigo sin ningún problema, habíamos decidido dar un pequeño paseo por la plaza Domino, todo era paz y tranquilidad cuando de pronto sus dizque amigos aparecieron en nuestro cuadro visual y todo se fue al caño; cuando el estupido de Wheeler lo tomo del brazo violentamente para alejarlo de mi; mi ángel se soltó de el y me abrazo fuertemente después de las palabras que le dijeron eran demasiado hirientes hasta para mi…

Yo mire a esos buitres con una mirada asesina para que se largaran de mi vista en cinco segundos o me gastaría unos cuantos dólares para mi fianza, cuando se largaron me coloque frente a mi ángel y lo abrace el pobre se veía muy mal, así que sin rodeos me lo lleve a la casa…el en la cena intentaba mostrarse feliz pero a mi no me engañaba para nada ya que el era pésimo para mentir…

Ya eran las 10:30pm pasadas así que decidimos irnos a dormir; me encantaba verlo con piyamas le quitaban unos cuantos años y lo hacían ver de ocho años, era media noche yo seguía dormido pero pude sentir sus labios unidos a los míos, demarrando unas cuantas lagrimas y susurrándome un"Te Amo" y sintiendo un agudo dolor en mi pecho…

Desperté como alrededor de las 7: oo a.m. y lo que mis ojos precensieron ese día nun-k lo voy a poder sacar de mi mente: mi dulce ángel se había quitado la vida, cortándose las venas, a su lado había una pequeña carta que me dejo como su ultimo adiós la abrí y comencé a leerla:

Lo siento por hacerte esto, no quisiera dejarte solo pero no puedo soportar este dolor en mi corazón se que es muy egoísta de mi parte lo que hice, como diciendo que tu amor no bastaba para eso pero NO es así; ya que yo te amo con todo mi ser desde que estábamos en Egipto, solo que siento que te estoy arruinando tu vida con mis problemas y lo único que quiero es que encuentres a alguien que tu puedas amar mas que yo…sin…mas…que decir te dejo mi amor eterno…

Yo…no podría creer esto estaba en estado de shock; pero baje de el para verle su hermoso rostro por ultima vez y lo que mas me sorprendió fue que sus lagrimas no se habían secado tenia sus mejillas húmedas y me había tomado la mano fuertemente antes de irse de mi lado, tome su frágil cuerpo que aun estaba caliente pero su corazón ya no latía…lo abrace y llore como JAMAS lo había hecho en mi vida…Yo le informe a Shizuka la hermana del estupido perro en realidad ella se parece mucho a Kisara mi primer amor que también se fue de mi lado, esta chi-k es la mas cuerda y sincera como mi ángel; ella le informo a todo su parche de amigos los cuales me echaron-lógicamente- toda la culpa a mi…

Mi ángel fue velado en el mejor lugar de Domino para que ya a los tres días fuera enterrado con ordenes mías en mi jardín, el cual estaba lleno de rosas rojas las que a el mas le gustaba y blancas mis preferidas; sus amigos fueron al igual que Ishizu y su hermano yo también me encontraba ahí con unas gafas negras que escondían mi triste rostro…

Luego de que todos se marcharan y yo quedara solo, me quite las gafas y me senté al lado de la lapida y la bese con unas cuantas lágrimas en mis ojos y le hable:  
-"Mi lindo Yami yo nun-k podría amar a nadie como tu; eras mi luz, mí esperanza y mi motivo de existir junto con Mokuba pero tu eres mas que cualquier cosa en este mundo, pero no te preocupes por hacer esto ya que tus dizque amiguitos te lastimaron demasiado y tu enorme corazón no soporto tanto dolor, Así que yo esperare el momento en el que de mi ultimo suspiro para reunirme contigo; no creo que en el cielo sino en el infierno pero eso no importa ya que estaré a tu lado para que me regales una sonrisa tuya"- dijo Seto totalmente triste dejándole una rosa roja como sus hermosos ojos.

FIN...

O.O...O.O Yo?! ma-mate a Yami?!! o.o...o.o...TT...T0T buaaaaaaaaaaaa...snif...snif ke putas me ocurre -.-U por ke changos salgo matando a my love?...debio haber sido a Kaiba ¬¬

Seto: oye ¬¬ la traumada sos vos dejame en paz

Yami: me mataste? por ke?!!! T.T

O.o no sheeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! my love perdoname!!!! T.T snif espero que les haya gustado este...creo o.o que es mi primer fic verdaderamente serio asi que no se que tal me quedo ustedes me diran y onegai dejen reviews aunque sean pa madrearme n.nU

Seto: ¬¬ patetico

Y que??? ¬¬

Ja ne!! cuidese gente n.n 


End file.
